I Like Pie
by Shivas Prince
Summary: Warriors, awakennings, hippie busses, pizza boys, giggily necromancers, we'z got it all. Our boys wander through a shapeless land with no recollection of themselves. Meanwhile five strangers come together and into another world. Fate? Chance? who knows.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: bla bla bal I don't own samurai troopers or anything bla bla bla I don't own mr. T bla bla lba I don't own napoleon bla bla bla I don't own my very own tamagachi :P I had one of those pikachu things once but it kept dying and I threw it into a black void of doom.. :P  
  
I LIKE PIE  
By kurai sama ^^  
Woot!  
  
"I like pie."  
  
". . . . ?!?!?!"  
  
*poke poke*  
  
".. Neeer."  
  
*pokepokepoke*  
  
". go away.*mumble mumble*"  
  
*KICK!*  
  
"OW!" sharp pain shot through his side and into the marrow of his bones. He shot up with a moan as his back cracked in several places. His muscles ached and his joints were stiff. He flexed his fingers and flexed his shoulders each little joint giving a nice sounding 'pop' along the way. Feels like I haven't moved for AGES.  
  
"I like pie"  
  
he looked up, his eyes peered through jet black bangs and they saw a girl. She had bright amber brown eyes and long strands of shinny brown twine cascading down her head messily falling around her body. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"who are you?" he said blinking. She shook her head with a giggle that somehow seemed to have the consistency of jell-o. she lifted a single finger and in a swift movement (that also somehow seemed to have the consistency of jell-o) the finger pressed upon his nose.  
  
"ryo!" she stated. She drew her finger back spinning. Her hair whipped into his face, he blinked furiously as the tangle swept past him and fell back. He rubbed his nose curiously, her finger had been warm. it sent shockwaves through his nose, it still tingled..  
  
"AHH-CHOO!" she was gone. He looked around franticly. what did she say? Ryo? Was that her name.? "RYO?" he called out. Empty space echoed back at him. for the first time he noticed his surroundings. He was sitting in. a coffin? He studied it, it was made of a shinny black stone he touched it. it was smooth and had a strange nothingness to it.  
  
he hopped out of the sarcophagus and immediately heard his bones cracking again. He did a quick stretch out on his toes till his bones stopped cracking. He turned around relieved that he could actually move again.  
  
"Ah!" the shriek echoed through nothing ness again. He stared at the person who had surprised him. they stared back. he moved about to speak. they moved. he moved his hand. they moved their hand.  
  
"oh. just a reflection." He looked into the mirror curiously, and found he was a teenaged boy with long thick black hair and forked eyebrows above intense blue eyes on a face set onto a well built body with tan skin.  
  
"hmm." He flexed his arms looking at himself curiously. "is that what I look like?" suddenly he became aware of his voice. He hummed and said a few random words just to listen to it. "so this is what I sound like." It seemed like it was right. but at the same time it was weird. To his side he saw the head of his coffin. Down below where it and he were standing, well there was no floor. He tested the invisible pitch black floor a few times with his feet then smiled and decided to look for Ryo again. Turning around he saw the rest of the chamber. er... section of nothingness.  
  
At the end of his coffin on a raised circular platform was a large red suit of some sort. He walked over to it curiously. it was defiantly old, but still it seemed to radiate a power that was just as fresh as the day it had been forged. He touched it tenderly, it was warm. VERY warm. but it felt overwhelmingly pleasant. he rubbed his fingers across it for a few moments in almost a trance. When the jello giggle echoed through emptiness.  
  
"oh ya. Ryo.." he turned around and saw the mirror on the other side of his coffin. He could see himself in the mirror. but not the armor or the coffin or anything else. he shivered and decided there might be better things to look at. He looked around, there were other coffins, four others, they all circled around the pedestal the suit was on and they all had a mirror at the head of the coffins. It made a weird flowery pattern. He walked over to the closest coffin, it was made of wood and inside it had a sleeping blue haired teenaged boy.  
  
He looked at the pedestal, there were four other suits to. the one near this coffin was dark blue.  
  
'hmmm.' He walked over to a green suit on the other side of his. He looked at it curiously and went to touch it with his hand.  
  
*ZAP* a min lightning bolt leaped out of the armor and scorched his hand.  
  
"OW!" he backed away from the odd zapping suit hand in mouth. He stopped when he felt his toes go over empty air. Catching himself he made sure he had his footing. He was standing on the edge of the ring of coffins and mirrors looking down into a blackness he couldn't comprehend.  
  
"Ryooo" a soft roiling 'r' and hissing 'o' sound made him turn around. There she was. She smiled an uber cheery smile at him. the she wistfully and brought her arms up around his shoulders. He could feel one of her hands running through hair on the back of his head. He felt himself tense as his feet reminded him that they were about to fall into a bottomless pit of nothingness. She smiled again and moved her face closer. He forgot about the pit as her eyes became the extent of his vision. And for a moment, he was swallowed by them.  
  
"Ryo. Time to wake up.." She leaned forward.  
  
He felt himself falling backwards off the edge. He looked up/down and yelled out as his stomach dropped. The girl giggled her jell-o giggle. Her hair whirled around him whipping him consuming him. he looked at her he knew fear was streaming out of his eyes. She just smiled at him finishing up her giggle fit then she quickly leaned forward put her lips to his ears and whispered " . . . . . . . . .  
  
She was gone. And he became consumed by the blackness.  
  
*poke poke*  
  
".arg!"  
  
"walke up-channie!"  
  
" I dun wanna. NAP-time-channie!. *mumble mumble*" he swung his arm up and waved it around but failed to hit his disturber. He snuggled back down to continue his nap.  
  
". . . ."  
  
he began to soundly snore. He felt a light tickle of soft breath near his ear.  
  
"I said.. WAKE UP CHANNIE!"  
  
"GWAAAAAAAAA!" he jerked up clutching his chest. He sat there breathing hard till the feeling that he just had a heart attack, passed.  
  
"yaaay! I like pie!" He looked up, perched before him was a perky looking girl with long twiny hair.  
  
"erm.. who are you?" he asked like a confused monkey. He looked around. "where are we? Why am I lying in a coffin? What is that big orrange thing over there? Who are you?"  
  
She gave him a most devious smile. "aha but who are you my channie?"  
  
"well I'm.. er." he trailed off. "hmmm." The scratched his chin reaching back into his memory. and reached into an emptiness. He traced back his memory but couldn't remember anything before he had just woken up from his nap. that was a good nap. he felt his eyelids begin to droop.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"OW!" he rubbed his head. "what was that for!?!"  
  
"NO SLEEPY!" she shouted angrily. then with a twist of her mouth and a squint of the eyes she became quite perky again. "so, what your name??!"  
  
"I don't remember" he threw his hands up in defeat with a big sigh. "heey.." he looked up at her curiously. "do YOU know who I am?"  
  
"HMMMMMM" she spun around from where she sat her hand perched on her chin a jello-ish grin on her face her hair following her around in circles like a whirlwind. She slammed her feet onto the rims of the coffin stopping herself suddenly.  
  
"MAYBE.. you are. NAPOLEAON!" she poked his nose lightly "Or maybe NIMBUS MAN or maybe KIMBUS or and orange tom STUDABEGA or a telephone goddess! or SALLY! Or maaayby perhaps." she began to rambled off names and other nonsense words spinning around as he turned over the possibilities in his mind.  
  
"or maybe." he jumped as she was suddenly close to his face. "you just good 'ol Shu-chan.." She brushed her hand over his purple tinted hair. "and you have no time to sleep more now.."  
  
"why not?" the word 'sleep' made him feel to lazy to do anything else right now.  
  
"you'll see." she pushed him back down into his coffin. Expecting to feel the nice softness of its bottom he closed his eyes. and when he didn't feel it he opened them looking up as he fell through the bottom of the coffin and screamed as he saw it zoom away from them. Her giggle filled the blackness around them. She let go of him and spread out her arms and legs as he plummeted down and watched her fade into the darkness above him. he lost consciousness soon after he could no longer hear her giggles.  
  
"um yea. I have your pizza sirs and that comes to about erm." the delivery boy pushed his 'pizza pizza mania' hat back to the top of his head, which it promptly slid down over his eye again. "um about."  
  
"who cares little buddy." a happy looking hippie with a black headband swung an arm around their distressed delivery boy. "hand out and chill maaaan." an approval 'huzza' emitted from the group of hippies as they wrapped gangling arms around their new friends shoulders and brought the distressed pizza delivery into their circle of hippie love and friendship.  
  
~  
  
Standing on the end of the coiffin she looked down at the fuzzy haired blond guy.  
  
She was going to have some fun with this one..  
  
There was a light tickling sensation crawling across his nose. he twitched his nose slightly. maybe now it would go away.  
  
It returned, this time the sensation was worse. He twitched his nose, snorting, and shook his head slightly.  
  
It persisted. then bit him.  
  
His hand whipped out smashing his hand to destroy the bothersome thing.  
  
And he smashed a pie into his face.  
  
' . . . ?' he opened his eyes and blink, licking the pieces of creamy pie substance around his mouth, looking at t he pie dish in his hand. It tasted pretty good.  
  
As he sat up and inspected further, how a pie had appeared in his hand when he smashed the thing over his head.. When giggles interrupted his deeply concentrated thought.  
  
He stared at the girl before him, she sat perched next to him, holding a feather in one hand.  
  
Did she put the pie there????  
  
"I like pie!" She said as her giggles began to subside.  
  
"eh?"  
  
she reached out a finger and scooped up a wad of cream on his face, and licked it off her finger. "I like pie."  
  
He thoughtfully did the same, tasting it. "I like pie too" he concluded.  
  
She leaned forward, he could feel her tendrils of hair wrapping around him. She lightly slid her tongue through the creamy mass on his cheek. He found himself shivering, he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened them she was no longer at his side. She was standing, her back to him, toes over the corner of a strange box he was lying in. he looked in her direction and couldn't help but notice the green suit of armor sitting regally before his box. It seemed to be glowing. it steamed to be staring at him.  
  
The pie on his face was gone  
  
The feather in her hand was gone  
  
And as she turned around to face him  
  
Her eyes dancing "your so silly Seiji-chan"  
  
The floor was gone.  
  
~  
  
"HEY KIDS were taking attendance before we get back on da bus. I PITY DA FOO WHO LOOSE THEIR BUDDY!" Mr. T sent a scowl down the group of children. The hippie with long sky blue hair that drove the bus rolled his eyes, some people were sooo uptight, everyone should live in the hippie park and smoke pot and relaaax all the time..  
  
"tom.. sam. cherry. Z.ee. ZEE?!! What kind of name is 'z' I pity da  
fool who's name is just a letter! NEEEXT!"  
  
"Hello mr. T I'm Suzie! I'm new and-" Mr T looked down at the girl, She had a cherry kind of chubby face, with purple pigtails, wearing a yellow sailor uniform.  
  
"Get on da bus foo!"  
  
"um.. yesiir!" she scrambled up the bus steps. Rysarus "Rysarus" Mr. T bellowed as a pleather skirted black trenched figure passed him he said "hurry onto da buss missy!"  
  
"I'm a boy." The student said flatly as he turned down the isle. Mr. T blinked for a moment, before hopping onto the bus shoutin "LETS GET THIS BUS ROLLIN'"  
  
~  
  
"hmmm" he tilted his head examining the large blue suit that sat before him. he could have sworn it was talking before! He heard it whispering things at him and woke up to see what it was. There! He heard it again! He leaned in straining to make out the words.  
  
'..toooooumaaa...'  
  
tooooma? What's a toooooma?  
  
'toooouma. iss.'  
  
oh great it was going to tell him! he listened in awaiting the answer. Was it some sort of fish?  
  
'is.. A. NINNY!"  
  
he whipped his head up, sitting on top of the armor was a girl with LONGtendrils of hair flailing out around her. She looked down on him laughing oh so mockingly at him. There was something he didn't like about that laugh. It sent a sort of giggle though his brain making his temples feel like jello. He followed his impulse to run away from this girl, as he ran from the armor he passed other suits and coffins, each suit a different color.. Until he passed the dark blue armor. A few times. He finally stopped in front of it panting. Realizing why he kept passing it over and over.  
  
"aw man. I'm just running in circles!" he looked around for an escape. On the other side of the coffin he saw a mirror. Beyond that, above him, and below him, was nothing at all.  
  
the girl on top of the suit seemed highly amused. She was still gigging to herself, mumbling something about 'fish pox'. He didn't quite catch it.  
  
he looked around. "aw great now what am I supposed to do?" this chick was really creepy, but she wasn't attacking him or anything. maybe she meant him no harm..  
  
"what your supposed to do?" she stopped laughing and looked interested. She glided above him leaping from the top of the suit to the top of the mirror. "come see."  
  
He hesitated, but walked over looking at the mirror he saw a boy with blue hair and blue eyes looking back at him. "who's that?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "that's a touma!"  
  
"hm, you mean like a ninny?" he moved his arm, so did the Touma. He put his hand near the glass. "hey this guy is doing everything I'm doing!" the Touma mouthed the words as he said him. "its kind of like a reflection or something.." before she answered his question the reflection snatched his hand.  
  
Was a reflection supposed to do that?  
  
The reflection Touma wrapped its arms around him. He felt hands that were quite like his own clutching him around the waist and torso and pulling him into the mirror.  
  
"what the--. AA!" his face passed through the glass like it wasn't there and reflection Touma disappeared as he came out the back of the mirror and began falling into the darkness, watching the girl sitting on top of the mirror laughing again and the blue suit and all the other suits slowly faded away into the distance as he fell screaming.  
  
~  
  
"and that's nancy.She's the fiiinest goat you've EVER seen. and over there's our marijuana field. maybe you kids can get a sample of our crop before you go?" after this suggestion, Mr. T gave a short lecture to his temporary students (with a crack of his knuckles) on how he 'pitied the fool on this bus who smoked wacky tabacky'. Meanwhile in the back of the bus, the ever boisterous Suzie peeked over her seat to steal a look at the odd boy sitting in the back.  
  
His eyes were framed by rectangular glasses that were set on a face the color of tanned leather. He had high cheekbones and a smooth jaw. His thick black hair fell around messily in disheveled waves and locks, from the bangs that framed his face to the long mass that tapered off gradually like a mane, and wisped off at his hips. His figure was a sleek bone frame, with wide shoulders and small hips. He adorned this figure in a fusion quite his own, the most obvious piece a long sleeveless trench coat with a white collar that opened making a large V exposing well below the collarbone and up near the shoulders. The trench was buttoned once with a large cufflink style button on his stomach, and was buckled off under a belt and the rest was left to follow his figure closely, then flare out at the bottom near his legs. He had a black and white pinstripe skirt that ended at the knees, buttoned down the side on his right leg, what little was exposed of his legs were in fishnets. And his foot ware screamed, as their bright pink and turquoise color clashed with the bleakness of the rest of the outfit. He tucked a small sketchbook his eyes had been concentrating on, into his trench coat, and pulled out a small can of Pringles.  
  
"HELOOOOO! MYNAMEISSUZIE!I"MNEWHEREANDI"DREALLYREALY  
  
REALLYREALLYLIKEITIF. if."  
  
The bombardment of really loud really fast speech left Rysarus deaf in one ear and looking like he just hit a tornado.  
  
"oh sorry." her dainty slightly embarrassed reply "sometimes I'm just like sooo friendly sometimes bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla *etc etc etc-" she stopped again. Was he even listening? "your name's Rysarus right?" she had to poke him and repeat the question before he realized she was saying something coherent.  
  
"um yea. Hi. Suzie." He readjusted his glasses and offered his can of Pringles "want some?"  
  
"no thank you, but I'm on a diet! Hee hee!. hee." her eyes became suddenly blank, in some sort of deep trance. RY shrugged as he took out a chip for himself. As he bit in, her small wad of drool leaked out her mouth and she licked her lips, the only thing he mind could comprehend was that nice crisp glamorous Pringles.  
  
Just as Rysarus was about to mention to Suzie that she was drooling. She lashed out grabbing the can of Pringles and dumping the whole thing into her mouth. Took a few vigorous chews and a very savage swallow; the Pringles were gone.  
  
"hee hee. on second thought I might have one or two.*BUUUURLP* the very un- ladylike sound, was followed by an extremely school girlish (or schoolboyish O.o;;) 'hee hee excuse me!"  
  
Rysarus could only trust himself to fold his arms and slouched in the seat. As Suzie continued her verbal assault.  
  
"so anyway, I'm new in town, and I don't really have that many friends yet, and you seem kind of nice so I kind of wanted to ask you." she finally decided to take a breath before adding "you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
Ry turn slowly, Ry Stare, Ry Blink, Ry blink.  
  
She had put on her most angelic face. and tried to make it a girly face..but the effect was destroyed because she looked more like a stocky boy in a sailor suit and pigtails.  
  
"what are you just staring at!" Bright read Suzie  
  
"you've GOT to be kidding!"  
  
"NO no not at all! see I can't make it in this new town if I don't have a boyfriend! And and I've tried eeeveryone and eeeverything except you! You HAVE to say yes! Or or" tears began to swell "Every respectable girl has a boyfriend! I can't be the only girl that DOESN'T I-I- PLEEEEEEEEASE!" she babbled her desperate cries  
  
"no." said the ice cold boy  
  
"NO!?! HOW CAN YOU SAY NOOO!?!?!" she was bawling now.  
  
Rysarus was flattened up against the back of his seat. He curled his fist into a ball feeling the knuckles turn white. He smacked his head against the window, the cold hard glass squishing his forehead. And smacked it again, and again and again and again..  
  
~  
  
"what's going on?" he didn't remember anything, and there was this weird chick sitting in front of him  
  
she rolled her eyes, shook her head, and planted her foot in his face.  
  
"ow. WOOOOOOOWW" he fell back out of the coffin structure and looked down wide eyed into the pitch black. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
~  
  
"HEY FOO!" Mr. T snapped at the bus driver pushing aside some of his hippie park hippies, and the cloud of smoke that now hung thickly in the front end of the bus.  
  
"call me Alex, dude." The hippie driving the bus said cheerily.  
  
"ALEX! We left the hippie park, and dis ain't the way back to Scoo! (school). Where we goin?!?!" the conviction in the big mans voice would have stabbed through any mere mortal.. But the hippie barley seemed to be bothered.  
  
"an very tubular place" said Alex with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes.  
  
Hippies gave a 'woot'ing approval.  
  
Mr. T raised an eyebrow "where that be?!?!"  
  
"WHERE EVER THE BUS MAY TAKE US!" Alex put the pedal to the medal sending the bus jolting forward. The tie dye colored bus swerved flattening a few bushes. The hippies gave woops of approval, a student or two (or more) yelled out in surprise.  
  
"Is dis even a road!?!? I don see it on the map foo! I pity da foo who gave you a license" the shrubbery kill count was increasing.  
  
The hippy gave mr. T a very thoughtfull and said "liscence? who needs one of those?" look. as Mr. T suddenly became very afraid, and all that could be seen through the window was the thick of bushes.  
  
Then suddenly the bushes cleared and they were driving to.  
  
"AAAAAAAH A CLIIIIIF!"  
  
All ears heard the strange jingling, but most were two occupied with other things to notice or to make any sense of it amidst the screams. It came down from the sky, flying straight as an arrow sending its strange jingling war cry as it came. Its point pierced through the roof of the bus like a harpoon. A frantic pizza boy caught a glimpse of the blade that nearly sliced into his head, the hippies about him had mistaken the flying sensation for something to do with their trip. Suzie screamed louder than anyone and clung onto the skirt trench adorned man beside her. And just as Mr. T's voice began to fade (I PITTY DA FOOOOooo.) everything was drowned out in a golden light.  
  
~~  
  
Whats going on? where are the five samurai troopers and why the hell don't they remember anything? Who are these people driving off a cliff on a hippie buss and what do they have to do with anything? WILL SUZIE EVER FIND A BOYFRIEND? Find out in the up coming chapter 2 of "I Like Pie" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a HARRY Stiuation

Consciousness came slowly, But surely. Groooaaan!

"Where the hell are we?" His eyes counted the landmarks first familiar;

One tie dye buss? Check

20 students? Check.

5 Hippies? Check.

One pizza boy? Check.

Missing in action: The Cliff they flew off!!!

Okay, that was a quantitative assessment, time for the qualitative assessment

Buss; still tye dye and hurting my eyes, a little bent and worse for the wear. But not bad for falling off a cliff.

Students: Some limping, some pulling each other off the buss. But again, Not bad for falling off a cliff.

Hippies: already reconnecting with nature and doing their…. Hippy thing. The bus driver seems to be trying to light a fire… with his mind. Did he hit his head or was he like that in the first place? Hard to tell.

Delivery boy: No sound, not whining, out cold being tended to by some students. Bleeding from the head, but in one piece.

Cliff? Still non-existent.

There are rocks, boulders big as the buss piled endlessly in all directions. Above? A sorry excuse for a sky, A blue-gray strip!

"HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA TELL YOU TO STOP PLAYIN ON THE ROCKS! FOO! I pity da foo who hurts hiself AFTER fallin' off a cliff…" Mr T hollered. Some of the kids were exploring. Some finding places to hide. Some just sat down and put their heads between their knees, giving up on making sense of it. Mr T. sighed. It was what he felt like don't, but he was the teacher, even the sub had to be in control. After that event… he wasn't sure how much control anyone had anymore…

"RYYYYYYYY" he turned thinking something was amiss. No. It was just the Suzie hollerin' again. Rysarus (whom was apparently now her boyfriend) apparently and groggily was awakening.

"get off me!" ry groaned attempting to roll away from her and clutch his throbbing head at the same time. He only managed to fall back over as she clenched him harder.

"I WAS SOOOO WORRIED YOU"D NEVER WAAAAAAAAAKE!" bawling.

"Girl!" Mr. T yanked Suzie off him by the scruff of her outfit. "Give 'em some room, I you give him a concusion I'll throw you in DETENTION!" the threat made no sense now, but it was the best Mr T could come up with. Anyway it worked. Clenched her own hands together as if they needed restraint. She opened her mouth to speak, Ry covered his acing ears. "AN stay quite for a bi!" Added Mr. T. Her mouth clamped together and she bit her lip. Ry looked relived.

"Ambulance here yet?" Ry hissing as he found the bleeding spot on his head.

"No Ambulance. Can't get a hold of 'em." Replied Mr. T

"Don't the busses have radios? Or someone's got to have a cell…"

"No service."

"maybe I can climb up the… what the?!?!?"

"Welcome to neverland." Mr T gave Ry a good hard slap on the shoulder. "Don't wander far. I'm taking attendance in a few minutes."

He was on solid ground, well ground he could see this time. It was covered in the strange dry gray-teal moss, speckled with some taller glass emerging from. What else was around? He couldn't see there was this weird mist that played tricks on his eyes. Where did that girl go? Did she fall somewhere around here? What was her name again? He had an awfully hard time remembering things…

"No! I like pie!" distant voices, but pie! It had to be her! He dashed towards the sound.

Figures emerged from the mist, two, locked together. He slowed his pace. Was he… interrupting something?

No. Nothing so intimate as he first thought. One tossed the other and they nearly collided with him! He dodged just in time and the tosser; a well built guy in a wierd orange and white suit came forward. Huffing. "I think NOT!"

The tossed; a thin boy with blue hair and a matching blue suit lay stunned on the ground, staring at the air above, mesmerized.

"WAIT!" A third came, huffing. "can't we ALL like pie?" he had a light blue suit.

"Hey, your outfits match."

The orange boy halted in his tracks, carefully examining all their attire. "no we don't. not at all."

"Well its different colors, but it's the same… suit." Said the light blue one. "what would you call this stuff?" He tapped his shoulder. "its hard like armor or something…"

Orange boy looked at new comer. "Well you match too then, because yours is the same but red."

"hm" red looked down at himself. He couldn't seem to see himself very well, but recalled the mirror.

He had almost forgot the whole coffin and mirror thing. It was so strange how things slipped the mind so easily. Like the reason for the brawl, or its very existence…

"why are you lying down?"

The blue one only blinked still staring upwards

"what is your name?" asked the red one.

"umm…" the orange one though good and hard. Sorting through names the girl had given to him, which was his? "suzie… no… Napoleon!"

"Napoleon, Have you seen a girl?"

"The pie girl?" piped the boy on the floor, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah! The Pie girl!" said Napoleon. "I remember her now! Where is she?"

The red on looked down at the dark blue one on the ground. He remembered… The coffin, yes he was laying in the coffin beside him when he woke…. "I know you…" There was a thickness to this statement, like it was more true than he thought. It didn't come to him.

"Yeah, that Girl… I think her name is Ryo---"

"NO! YOU are Ryo!" They jumped surprised. There she was. She stood as they had all remembered her, tall, her twine hair, her bright eyes, her curves. She held a staff, wood dowel topped with golden wings and rings hung loose, but they did not move, this place had a strange habit of having absolutely no wind.

No air.

"I'm Ryo?" Said the boy in red, who was apparently Ryo.

"And I'm Napoleon, Right?" chimed orange proudly.

"you so funny Shu!" She giggled "And touma stand up this is no time for sleeping!" Touma rose from the ground brushing the moss of his blue hair.

"Who are we? What are we doing here?!"

"I see… re-acquaintance may be required, its been some times your minds expired!" She smiled, her voice was playful. "Merry meet again my friends!." They stared at each other. "DO IT!" she frowned.

They stared at one another. "I'm Ryo." Said ryo.

"Napoleon." Proud orange.

"Touma."

Light blue wasn't sure, the girl whispered in his ear. He was "Shin."

"Hmm…" Said the girl. "now where is Seiji…. Lets look for him!

"Wait!! Where did we come from?"

"Where are we going?"

"All of you so desperate for knowing, unusual, but a good sign. But I won't tell you your story. You won't remember it anyway! And we must find seiji, neh?!"

they were ready to go but something was missing… "well What's YOUR name," said ryo embarrassed "I can't remember…"

She smiled again. Whistling. "I are Hairy Car Tires!" She sang, she tapped her staff the rings bounced off one another and rang, the vibration seemed to sharpen their senses and clear up the mist. They followed

After much deliberation and confusion the misplaced student body concluded that it wasn't worth trying to explain. They took attendance, built a fire. They couldn't light it, but the sky was not darkening, it wasn't even cold, they couldn't even find any wood! There was nothing but rocks!

However, a fire, which on all the movies and survivor shows was the key to survival in the wild, it seemed important.

Ry volunteered to see if there was anything on the bus that would help, matches or something to burn. Not because he wanted to be helpful but because it gave him a chance to get away from Suzie. Suzie was attached to his hip and babbling her jaw off as soon as they decided he did not have a concussion.

"Its to dangerous for girls." He told her.

"but not to dangerous for a man in a skirt" muttered Mr. T. Ryo was to busy making his escape to beat up his insulter.

Through a broken window he peered in the bus to see if there was books or something… a spearhad? Coming from the roof of the bus… he stood, there was the rest of the spear lodged into the roof of the buss. It had a wood shaft and a yellow-metaled top with rings. Maybe gold… He reached to see if it would pull out and as soon as he had his fingers around it…

"That is mine." Said a voice. Female. He turned to see her. She was very tall, for a girl, taller than him, long stringy brown hair. She was dressed in, strange rags that were the same boring brown as the rocks. Was everything here brown?

"Well, Its in MY bus." Gripping it harder. She smiled. She sunk and crouched, her shoulders flexed and her body moved like rubber, like an animal like… His cool evaporated he became very afraid. He had no idea where he was or who this person was, just because she was a girl doesn't mean she wasn't a psycho-ax-murderer-killer-something!

"I dare you. Take it." He stared, there was a fire behind that made her brown eyes glow. She smiled. On the spot ry was suddenly unsure of himself. But What else could he do? He used his strength and pulled the Staff spear out…

The rings! They rang! They rang in his head, they rang in his bones, in his eyes he could see nothing but gold he stumbled through space he heard a hum, who was humming??! It was ever growing nearer and nearer, where was he going? Prying his eyes open he was still, standing where he had began. She was gone. So was the staff.

Others ran to the bus. "What was that ringing?! Was someone singing?"

Ry stared.

"WHERE DID SEIJI GO?!?!?!?!" during their journey Hairy Hollered and bounded away.

The rest sat alone, peering into the gloom, the mist was returning. They stared at each other. Napoleon decided it was a good time to take a nap.

"I'm so tired… I always feel so tired, this moss looks so soft. I want nothing more than to go back to sleep in that yawn coffin thing…" he lay down, the others itched to follow his lead.

"NOOOO NAPS!" The staff struck napoleon upon the head. She tossed Seiji from her arms to the ground before them. He was so cold, they could feel his coldness without touching him. He stiffly moved.

"There is an agreement to be made, there are rules that must be followed, or you'll be lost. You shall be swallowed."

"First, never stray

"Second never sleep

"Third, keep your mind at present if you wish to keep them at all! You'll wander without a cause you'll be a walking nothing walking in nothing till you become nothing! Understand!"

They didn't get the last bit. But nodded to avoid her wrath.

"Swallowed? Are there monsters here?" They looked over their shoulders into the gloom. Did he see something? Did he hear a roar? Was his mind playing tricks on him again?

Her gaze was as slow burning embers. "It is the monster."

Shivers climbed their spines. She smiled and merrily they went along again.


End file.
